


The Perfect Vacation

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, New York City, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Blaine's excited to go on their first winter vacation as husband's. Kurt ... not so much. The thought of Colorado in winter doesn't thrill him the way it does Blaine. But Blaine finds a way to make Kurt see how wonderful it's going to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge prompt day 5 "Your Body is a Wonderland"

“I just confirmed our flight for tomorrow morning,” Blaine announces, slipping off his robe to join his husband in bed, already naked beneath the comforter. “Flight 344, leaving promptly at noon.” Blaine claps his hands, thrilled that they’re finally going on their first official vacation (aside from their honeymoon which, to Blaine, belongs in a separate category) as husbands. “So, are you excited to go to Vail?”

Blaine bounces on the bed like a toddler while Kurt, lying on his stomach with his head resting on his pillow, seems less than enthused.

“I guess,” he says. “It’s just … we’re from _Ohio_. Spending our winter vacation in Colorado … we might as well be going home. It’ll be just as _cold_ and _bleak_.”

“No, it won’t,” Blaine insists. Kurt rolls his eyes at his husband’s unoriginal comeback. “Yes, it’s going to be cold,” Blaine admits, “but it’s not going to be bleak. Vail is _beautiful_.”

“How do you know? You’ve never been there.”

“Well, the website for the resort makes it look beautiful.” Blaine lies down and invades Kurt’s pillow, resting his head a breath’s distance in front of Kurt’s face. “I’ve got everything planned. Will you please trust me?”

Kurt smirks, a subtly conceited twist of his lips, as if he’s just waiting for tomorrow to come so he can stand in the center of a snow drift while wearing every article of clothing he owns and tell his know-it-all husband _I told you so_. “Well, since you haven’t divulged any of those plans yet, I maintain my right to judge.”

“Alrighty then, Mister.” Instead of sliding under the comforter with Kurt, Blaine gets to his knees and folds the comforter down until he’s uncovered Kurt’s bare back to his thighs.

“W-what are you doing?” Kurt chuckles. “It’s chilly in here.”

“I’m going over our travel plans with you. Do you mind?”

“No,” Kurt decides, curious what his husband thinks he’s doing. “Go right ahead.”

“Okay.” Blaine rubs his hands together, warming them up before he begins. “Well, first, we’re going to go ice skating …”

“What a visionary,” Kurt teases. “Blaine, we live a train ride away from Rockefeller Center. We go ice skating all the ti---“ Kurt’s voice cuts out when he feels his husband’s fingertips play over his shoulders, sliding in unison, mimicking the movements of two people skating. “Oh,” Kurt sighs, shivering beneath Blaine’s gentle touch, “so this is an _interactive_ presentation.”

“A-ha.”

“I see. Okay, so, what else are we doing in Vail?”

“Skiing.”

Kurt giggles as Blaine’s fingers slide down the slope of his spine, slaloming from flank to flank before launching off the very end of Kurt’s tailbone.

“Mmm,” Kurt says, “yes, yes, I can see the appeal.”

“I thought you might.”

“Anything else?”

“Snowboarding.”

“ _Right_.” Kurt squeals when one of Blaine’s phalange snowboarders glides over a particularly ticklish spot on Kurt’s back. “Maybe if I was Sam. But you and I both know that I was not made for snowboarding.”

“Why not?” Blaine pouts, sending his snowboarders up Kurt’s back for the return trip.

“I figure it’s like skateboarding. And you were there the last time I tried to ride a skateboard.”

“Oh yeah.” Blaine stops one snowboarder on Kurt’s right shoulder while the other tumbles to the mattress like he’s falling from a cliff.

“Blaine!” Kurt gasps in mock horror. “How could you?” He leans over and pecks a kiss to the pair of fingers he assumes represent him lying unconscious in the snow. “You didn’t even try to stop me!”

“I did!” Blaine laughs. “I could only save one of us, so I made the ultimate sacrifice.”

“That’s very noble of you.” Kurt kisses Blaine’s fingers again, nuzzling into his hand to lay another kiss in his palm. “Anything else? I mean, after we fish you out of the snow and set your broken legs.”

“Well …” Blaine crawls down the bed, straddles Kurt’s legs “… after all that exercise, I figure we’ll want to get something to eat.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Kurt closes his eyes when Blaine’s lips brush the knobs of his spine, laying a trail of kisses along the curve of his back. “Mmm, what did you have in mind?”

“I thought we could grab some ice cream,” Blaine mumbles, massaging Kurt’s ass, kneading with firm hands.

“Ice cream?” Kurt laughs. “In _Vail_? Why would you want to eat freezing cold ice cream surrounded by all that snow--- _oh my God_!” He yelps when Blaine’s hands part his cheeks and a silky hot tongue begins lapping at his hole. “Yes! Ice cream! Ice cream sounds _fabulous_! We’ll eat as much ice cream as you want! _Jesus Christ_!”

“So …” Blaine pauses to talk, to tease Kurt’s entrance with swipes of his tongue and barely there kisses “… how are you feeling about going to Vail _now_?”

“I …” Kurt growls when Blaine’s tongue interrupts him, slowly circling, weeding its way inside. “This is going to be the best vacation _ever_!”


End file.
